Project Summary A major goal of modern Neuroscience is to understand the neuronal basis of behavior. Locomotion is a behavior generated in the spinal cord by complex neuronal circuits. It is defined as precise, coordinated and alternating activity between opposing limbs as well as between antagonistic muscles of the same limb. Furthermore, locomotor behavior is attractive for experimental study because it can be easily accessed, defined, and quantified. A network of interneurons, known as the central pattern generator (CPG), is thought to be responsible for the genesis of rhythmic activity. CPG neurons activate motor neurons which in turn activate peripheral muscles resulting in movement. Motor neurons also possess axon collaterals which target exclusively a class of inhibitory interneurons, known as Renshaw cells. Our recent studies have challenged the traditional idea that motor neurons are simply the motor output from the spinal cord. Stimulation of motor neuron axons in neonatal mice can trigger locomotor activity in the presence of cholinergic receptor antagonists. This suggests that acetylcholine released by motor neuron axon collaterals is not required for rhythmogenesis. Furthermore, we discovered that neonatal motor neurons release a second fast excitatory neurotransmitter from their axon collaterals (glutamate or aspartate) in addition to acetylcholine. The mechanisms of how stimulation of motor axons can trigger locomotor-like activity in neonatal spinal cords are not understood. The identification of neurons and their connectivity that participate in the locomotor CPG is critically needed for the elucidation of mechanisms involved in locomotor activity and would therefore represent a fundamental advance in the field. In this proposal, we provide strong preliminary evidence that a novel class of excitatory interneurons is a critical component in a ventral spinal cord circuit and it may be involved in the locomotor central pattern generator. We aim to generate novel mouse lines that express select genes in this class of spinal interneurons to test our main hypothesis, that these spinal interneurons play an active role in the generation of locomotor activity. In Aim 1, we will generate two knock-in mouse lines to be used as an intersection approach in order to label selectively a class of spinal interneurons. In Aim 2, we will validate the selectivity and efficiency of both mouse lines individually as well as when they are crossed amongst them. In summary, this two-year research project describes a comprehensive design of generation of knock-in mouse lines that have the potential to identify a novel class of excitatory interneurons as a key neuronal player in the rhythmogenesis of locomotor activity.